Believe me
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: Amu's convinced Ikuto is using her and when he finds this out he tries to convince her other wise will she be taken by his attempts to sway her or will she turn her back and break her heart in the process...Amuto
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing…

A/N: I own nothing…..This is a story that was just kinda there all of the sudden lol if that makes any sense….Please enjoy and review!!

Chapter 1

Amu stumbled down the street feeling very much depressed. She'd just come from a meeting with the other guardians and they had all voiced their opinions of her seeing Ikuto. Not like that seeing, but being around him. She flinched remember how angry Tadase had looked when she called Ikuto her friend. _He's not your friend! _His voice still echoed in her thoughts. How much she wanted to lie down and not get up again. She slowly had started to absorb her friends' words and now she painfully acknowledged the truth. Ikuto was only teasing, and had hidden reasons for always following her around.

Amu turned down the street leading to her favorite coffee shop. She feels cold inside maybe some warm coffee would make her feel better. She just couldn't get the voice out of her head and the painful feeling in her chest. She wished it would all just go away.

Upon entering the familiar coffee shop Amu's feelings started to settle as she found comfort in her surroundings. The plump leather chairs that would try to suck you in if you sat down to quickly. The glass tables with magazines spilled across the see-through surface. The soft music playing from the flat screen TV hooked up on the wall. But the most comforting thing of the coffee shop was the smell. Something Amu could never get enough was the sweet strong smell of coffee. She'd loved it ever since she was little.

"What will it be today Amu?" Another familiar thing about the coffee shop everyone here knew her. Though it depressed her to realize she had a coffee shop character just like her 'Cool and Spicy' character. This one was mellow usually quiet and isolated.

"I'd like a…"Amu's voice trailed off and her eyes blurred a little as she looked at all the coffees. Finally she took a deep breath.

"Large Mocha Frappe please." She gave the girl the money telling to keep the change. The girl thanked her and Amu went over to her favorite table in the corner out of sight of anyone that wasn't looking. Slumping into the chair she folded her arms on the table. During her wait for the coffee she had the unwanted time to think about Ikuto. She didn't want to believe the others but she just found it hard to keep her mind set on something when Ikuto was around. Amu heard the door open and a voice that surprised her.

Amu looked up from her seat and saw Ikuto standing by the counter ordering. Her face highlighted slightly as she watched him. He looked so handsome standing there, she shook her head wiping the thoughts from her head. She mustn't think like that. It was wrong, Ikuto had teased her and helped her a few times but Tadase was right, he was her enemy. She mustn't let her young heart get in the way of that. She grimaced at herself, she sounded like an eighty year old woman, young heart? Where'd that come from?

Amu looked up again as Ikuto turned away from the coffee counter and looked around the abandoned shop, she tried to duck out of sight but he saw her. He blinked surprised then smirked as he headed towards her table. She squirmed nervously as he approached and sat down across from her. She kept her golden eyes glued to the table her hands moving in her lap.

"Hello Amu." She didn't look up at him but answered despite her wish to remain cold and quiet.

"Hello." She whispered giving the air around them a sudden empty, cold feeling. Ikuto noticed this and frowned at her. She didn't see this of course.

"Amu, your Mocha Frappe is ready." Amu looked up as the girl put her coffee up on the counter. She got up and grabbed it returning back to her seat to see that Ikuto was still there.

"Is something wrong Amu?" Ikuto asked while Amu sipped at her coffee. Of course she'd gotten a cold coffee instead of a nice warming one like she'd wanted. But the chocolate and whip cream was sweat making her feel a little better.

"Why are you here Ikuto?" Amu asked her eyes trying to hold back the sadness she felt.

"I came for coffee." He grinned thinking that would gage some old reactions from her but she remained stony. He frowned again un-amused by her actions.

"What's wrong?" She ignored his question by sipping her coffee again.

"Why are you sitting here?" She asked more specifically avoiding his eyes now. Ikuto didn't like her mood at all and leaned against the table.

"Amu tell me whats wrong?" He demanded firmly. He saw Amu's eyes water a little but she dried them quickly before turning to him again.

"Ikuto why don't you just go away?" She'd said things like that before but this time it cut right through him.

"Did the kiddy king say something to hurt you? What did he say? Amu tell me." Ikuto's tone was serious and it was confusing Amu.

"Tadase has done nothing but tell me the truth." She snapped feeling her anger rise, but towards who? The one that had opened her eyes to a hurtful truth, or the one that had blinded her?

"What truth?" Ikuto asked narrowing his eyes at her. She bit her lip debating on whither or not to tell him, he would just tease her and make her believe him and not Tadase.

"He said that you were not my friend. You were using me basically." Amu's golden eyes turned to him challenging him to change her mind.

"And you believed him?" Ikuto asked his frown still showing on his face. Amu nodded looking Ikuto straight in the eye. His eyes were closed to her and she was unable to read his thoughts.

"Well I'll have to change your mind." Amu frowned now.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You don't trust me, I understand that, but the kiddy kings got it all wrong and so do you. I can't just come out and say it cause you wouldn't believe me in this state. So I'll change you mind and prove that I'm not using you." Ikuto said grinning as his coffee was brought to him. He didn't look at the girl he kept his eyes on Amu and they opened just a little. He was telling the truth, he would change her mind. But what she couldn't see if he would change her mind for the benfit of being able to use her again or because he was really telling the whole truth about not using her.

"Ikuto it wont be easy." Amu warned shaking her head as she sipped her coffee.

"Your always teasing me so I never knew when you were serious if at all." Ikuto stood abruptly making Amu squeak as his chair racked back.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered as he walked around the table and leaned closer to her.

"You have whip cream on your face." He smiled as she blushed. He reached up with a napkin and wiped it away. She stared surprised at him, usually he would have tried something perverted…like licked it off or something. He put the napkin down and leaned against the table looking down at Amu's blushing face.

"Believe me yet?" He asked with a sideways grin. Amu glared and shook her pink hair.

"Didn't think so." He chuckled and went back to his seat sipping his coffee quietly as he watched Amu. _Don't believe him Amu, I care more then you know,_ Ikuto thought silently watching as Amu drank her coffee, careful of the treacherous whip cream.

A/N: Ok so this was totally random at first but then an idea just kinda flowed…I know it has a similar conflict as The Secret Bracelet but this ones totally different promise!! It might seem a little OOC in this chapter but I'll fix next! Thanks for reading Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing

A/N: I own nothing

Chapter 2

Ikuto walked with his hands shoved his pockets and head bowed. Amu had looked so sad at the coffee shop. It was not a good feeling seeing her like that. It was disturbing to him how much emotion had built up just seeing her that way. He'd felt sad, angry, concerned and hurt. It had been hard to hold all those things back in front of her. Especially when he walked her home.

_**Flash Back**_

___"Goodbye Amu." Ikuto spoke as she walked from his side to her front door. Her head was bowed her eyes filled with a hollowness that was enough to eat at him. He wanted to reach out grab her hand and pull her to his chest, but he didn't._

_She turned just as she reached for her door. He saw her hand shake as it gripped the door knob. She turned back to him her golden eyes brimming with cool unwanted tears that showed how much she was hurt by the words Tadase had convinced her of._

_"Goodbye Ikuto." She whispered her voice quivering before she disappeared through her door. He remained there staring at her door for a few moments longer before walking away._

_**End Flashback**_

The next morning Amu's heart still ached but she dressed anyway and walked into the Royal gardens with her 'cool and spicy' face at full power. The others looked up at her as she took her seat. Nadeshiko's face pinched in a concerned look. Friends always could tell when something was wrong. Tadase was oblivious to her mood and spoke up first.

"Hello Amu." He said smiling softly. Usually she would have smiled back maybe even blushed but she just glanced up blankly and nodded.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"Is something the matter Amu?" Nadeshiko asked softly. Amu lifted her head to her friend and titled it as if puzzled by the questions.

"Everything is just fine, don't worry." Her face pulled back in a smile that was plainly forced and fake. The others squirmed at the fake smile exchanging looks of unease.

Despite their best efforts they could get no information from Amu and eventually gave up promising to continue next chance they got.

After the meeting Tadase walked Amu outside. She didn't speak to him, didn't even look at him. He found it a little hurtful.

"Amu are you mad at me?" He asked before they reached the doors leading out. Amu turned to him her eyes holding a frosty challenge that he didn't like.

"Why would I be mad?" She asked innocently. Tadase frowned thinking about anything that he did or said to upset her….said.

"Is it because of Ikuto." He saw it clearly in her eyes that, that was the reason.

"Amu it was the truth, I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt. I really like you." He tried to grab her hand but she pulled back her golden eyes narrowing into an almost glare.

"No you really like Amulet Heart." She said icily. Tadase stepped back stunned by her cold nature.

"You made that clear and let me make it clear that _I_ am not Amulet Heart. She is part of me, not all of me. Don't lie to yourself or me." She turned and left Tadase standing there stunned. She felt slightly ashamed by her behavior but she wasn't regretful for anything she'd said.

Amu got about twenty feet away from the gardens when she saw Ikuto standing against a tree. His hands were deep in his pockets and his gaze was uplifted to the sky where birds flew freely in the open air. She wondered if was thinking about freedom. She knew it was something he wanted, she had heard Yoru say something about it once.

Ikuto turned his head seeing her standing there. He pushed off from the tree and walked towards her. Amu's heart pounded with every step that brought him closer to her.

"Hey." He said standing lazily in front of her. Amu looked up her eyes still showing signs of hurt.

"Hey." She answered softly walking around him. Ikuto fell in place besides her.

"Did something happen back there?" Ikuto asked glancing down at Amu. She stiffened looking up at him with wide eyes.

"How'd you know?" She asked confused on how easily he could see through her.

"Your eyes look really sad again and kinda angry." He grinned at her causing a slightly low blush to form on her cheeks.

"Its nothing." She mumbled looking away. Ikuto wanted to press for information but he could also tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'll listen when you're ready to tell me." He said softly turning a corner with her. Amu looked sideways at Ikuto but he wasn't looking. She fought with her emotions telling herself this was his plan, he was just trying to break through her defenses and gain her trust back. She had to be strong and resist. But when he talked like that, and looked at her like that. Oh, it was so hard to resist him. Especially when her heart hurt so bad. She had ended up crying herself to sleep last night. She realized she loved Ikuto and realized how much it was going to hurt not being able to be around him like she used to. She would suffer seeing him all the time and not being about be close like they used to be.

"I'll see you later Amu." Ikuto said once they were in front of her house. She felt regretful that they had reached it so soon, but she knew spending more time Ikuto would have been bad. She looked at Ikuto and before she could move he did.

"Try to smile Amu." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her. She felt like she would cry being in his arms. He held her so gently, so tenderly it was like he knew how fragile and vanuerable she felt. He was the warm coffee she had wanted yesterday. He was the only one she had wanted yesterday. Ikuto pulled back holding her shoulders lightly.

"Please." He asked with a grin. Amu grinned barely and backed away from him.

"Ikuto your pretty good at this." She said shaking her head. Amu saw Ikuto's eyes dim into hurt.

"I'm not pretending Amu." He said trying to convince her.

"I…I don't know what to believe anymore Ikuto. Tadase told me he really liked me, but he said he liked Amulet Heart. How can I believe him when he said something like that to me? I can't believe you because you've lied before and you _are_ working for Easter. I just wish I knew what to believe in Ikuto." She shook her head eyes shinning once again with tears. Ikuto wanted to brush them away as they rolled down her cheeks but she turned away before he could, his fingers just brushed her back as she turned away.

"Amu…" She didn't look back but ran inside. Ikuto flinched as she slammed the door. _Damn that stupid kid,_ Ikuto thought turning away from Amu's house anger flashing in his eyes. Tadase had said to much to Amu, if Ikuto lost Amu because of Tadase the kiddy king wouldn't be safe anywhere in the universe.

A/N: Ok theres chapter two hehe Tadase is in trouble um…next chapter will probably be….idk haven't thought about it yet lol Thanks for reading please Review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing**

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3**

Ikuto took to walking and talking with Amu every chance he got instead of the few occasions when he just happened to be around. She never seemed surprised that he was there waiting for her, she even looked around when he didn't show up immediately though she'd never admit to it when he did show. But despite his best efforts Amu still seemed distant from him not in anyway the same as before but he could tell he was starting to effect her, in a good or bad way he was still unsure.

To no surprise Amu stepped out of her house to find Ikuto leaning against the wall. He grinned at her as she started towards him a frown on her face. He didn't lose the grin he held it firm hoping for some sort of happy reaction from her, though he recieved none.

"Ikuto why are you here?" She demanded trying to sound angry, she was but not enough to show it. This had been going on for a week and he never seemed to go away now. She couldn't tell if she was annoyed or pleased.

"I wanted to take you somewhere tonight." Despite her best effort Amu's face highlighted as she stared up into those dark eyes with curiosity. _A date? _That was her first thought, she quickly stamped it out nearly stamping her foot in reality just to emphize the unwanted thoughts destruction.

"W-where?" She asked trying very hard not to seem to interested. He smirked leaning down close to her he done this so many times she no longer pulled back and her blushing had even dimmed as well when he did this, but now her face warmed quickly and furiously.

"It's a surprise." He tapped her nose playfully making her step back her face growing hotter.

"I'll be back here tonight, be ready." He stood there for a moment longer watching her with a soft gaze then turned and walked down the street. Amu wanted very much to hate him for using her but she just couldn't. As he was lost from her sight she felt a hollow feeling in her chest. She knew hanging around him was bad and something she shouldn't do but have you ever tried to stay away and deny the person you loved? Its not easy and Amu struggled with it every aching moment of her life.

"Hello Amu!" Amu looked up as she stepped into the royal gardens. Tadase greeted her with a smile that she felt was genuine. He was also trying to sway her into believe that he liked her, but she didn't believe him and probably never would. She knew who she loved and she'd need a lot of time before she was ready for any one else to take Ikuto's place in her heart or anyone to enter her heart for that matter.

"Hello." She responded quiet dully causing him to drop his smile in sadness. He also knew Amu didn't believe in his feelings for her and all his attempts had failed. He almost wished he'd never showed her the truth about Ikuto. But it was for her own good. As far as he and all the other guardians knew Amu had little to no contact with him since last week when they finally managed to convince her.

"Why aren't the others here?" Amu asked noticing the vacant table in front o her. Tadase turned to her his face a little warm.

"They left early and I stayed to see…." He paused for a moment lowering his eyes from her gaze.

"I wanted to take you out for some ice cream." He blurted out quickly looking up with an almost desperate look.

"Tadase I…" But that look on his pretty boy face made her resolve crumble.

"Alright." She muttered. He smiled brilliantly at her as he took her hand in his and raced out of the gardens. Amu could barely keep her footing as she stumbled after him.

Amu licked at the chocolate cone blushing slightly as Tadase continued to stare at her. His gaze was becoming uncomfortable. He barely had touched his ice cream and it was starting to drip down his fingers.

"Your dripping." Amu mumbled looking out the window of the ice cream shop. Tadase looked down at his hand and gasped. He grabbed a napkin dabbing it at the melting ice cream then started to dive into it till he was safe from dripping.

The town seemed alive with activity today. People rushed in and out of shops laughing, shouting and some even crying. Couples holding hands and casting fond glances at each other bombarded the sidewalks making Amu's stomach turn and heart cringe. She let out a long drawn out sigh and ignored Tadase as he questioned her.

.After the ice cream shop Tadase walked Amu home. Silence draped around them in a tight blanket of awkwardness and Amu was content to keep it that way. Tadase struggled for something to say or do. Amu truly seemed to dislike him now and that ate at him. He did like her, right? It wasn't just because of Amulet Heart anymore right? His own thoughts soon consumed him and he found that they were at her house much earlier then he had wished.

"Bye Amu." He said smiling as she veered off the sidewalk.

"Bye." She raised her hand flapping it lazily over her shoulder as she walked inside her house.

Later that night Amu felt kinda guilty about the way she had treated Tadase but the thought was brushed aside quickly as she collapsed on to her bed. It had been dark now for about an hour and Amu hadn't forgotten what Ikuto had told her. _Be ready_ he had said.

"For what?" She asked out loud frowning at her ceiling.

"What are you planning?" She asked the ceiling with a deeper frown.

"Are you thinking about me again Amu?" She jumped sky high and ended up falling off her bed in her efforts to locate the source of her fright. Amu got up to her knees glaring over her bed at Ikuto grinning at her balcony door. She thought she'd locked that.

"Why do you always do that Ikuto!" She shrieked throwing a pillow at him. It sailed through the air but then it landed harmlessly at his feet. Amu groaned at her weak arm.

"Are you ready Amu?" He asked ignoring the pink cushion at his feet as if it had been there the entire time.

"For what?" She demanded getting to her feet a stubborn embarrassed look still clinging to her rosy face.

"For the best night of you life."

**A/N: ok this ones kinda short but next one will be a very very AMUTO chapter promise Thanks for reading please review next chapter up really really soon promise!!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing but I wished I did :D

A/N: I own nothing but I wished I did :D I hope you enjoy this as much as I did XD

Chapter 4

Amu's heart thundered against her chest as she fell into Ikuto's arms, finally relaxed. He had scooped her up from her bedroom and carried her all the way out of town. She had no idea where he was taking her but being this close to him and feeling the warmth of his body close to hers she didn't care.

"Close your eyes Amu." He told her. She turned her eyes up to his face looking like she would protest but when he gave her a cool smile she blinked and didn't open her eyes. She felt him push off from the tree they had stopped in and the wind rushing against her face was a calming sensation. Before she could stop it she let her head drop against his chest, she felt like she would fall asleep any moment now lulled by his heart beat and the steady lurch as he jumped through the air.

From above Ikuto grinned down at Amu as she laid her head down against him. He hoped his plan for tonight would work out well, he didn't want to lose Amu to a lie a little kid told her. Amu would be his no matter what. He tightened his grip on her a little as he jumped down to the ground. He landed with one knee in the soft grass the other support Amu as she squeaked in surprise at the sudden stop.

"Don't peek." He scolded as her eyes started to open. She squeezed them closed quickly blushing as she heard him chuckle. He carefully navigated her out his arms and stood. He held her shoulders and started to walk her forward. Amu stuck her arms out into the air feeling blindly for any clue of where she was. All was silent but it was peaceful silence that made you want to lay down and stay there forever. But the more she walked the more she started to hear. She heard a soft chirping in the distance, leaves rustling in the breeze.

Ikuto's fingers dug into her shoulders halting her suddenly. She stood there her arms moving like a robots as she tried to feel something. She instead felt Ikuto's hands slide along her arms till his fingers reached hers. They intertwined and he lowered them down to her side. Her face grew redder with every moment they remained like that.

"Ok open your eyes, Amu." He whispered brushing his lips against her ear. She felt a shiver run down her spine before she opened her eyes. When she did she gasped and squeezed her hands, which were still intertwined with Ikuto's.

"Fire flies…" She breathed gazing wide eyed at all the flying bugs around her. They shimmered and blinked at her in the night as they flew around the large grassy area they stood in.

"I _love _fire flies." Amu whispered leaning back in amazement as she watched the bugs. She felt Ikuto's body against her back and broke out of her amazed spell. She stepped forward took another step till her arms were stretched backwards, for Ikuto wouldn't release her hands.

"Ikuto…let go." She whispered trying to hold down her emotions. Ikuto released her hands and they fell to her sides again. She felt like she would cry but Ikuto prevented it by walking off to the side. Amu followed him with her eyes trying to understand his actions as he knelt down by some rocks.

"Here." Ikuto handed her a jar and she looked at it confused. He also held one and grinned seeing her bewilderment.

"Like this." He opened the jar and walked a few feet away and stood there holding the jar out in front of his face. Amu watched her face screwed up in confusion. After a few minutes the fire flies began to wonder into the jar. When the jar had about five or six fire flies Ikuto put the lid back on and walked back to Amu.

"See." He held the jar up for inspection. She stared into the jar seeing the bugs flying around making the jar glow in Ikuto's hand.

"There I'm glad you're smiling Amu." She hadn't realized it till he spoke. She blushed lightly as her smile disappeared.

"Try to catch some." Ikuto instructed giving her a gentle shove into the swarms of glowing insects. Amu opened the jar and stared at it intently.

Ikuto watched Amu his head titled to the side. Her face looked so concentrated it was amusing to see. She squealed when one of the bugs flew into the jar more followed until Amu had a few more then Ikuto. She closed the jar quickly and came back to him her smile wide and fascinated, just like a kid.

Amu entertained herself for a while staring at the insects. She opened the jar letting them hover out and back to the main swarm. She watched them go her face passive then she reached over to Ikuto's jar and did the same. He watched them go and looked back at Amu. Her golden eyes reflected the swarm making her eyes glow.

Ikuto leaned against his hand as they sat in the grass watching the fire flies. Amu was sitting with her legs tucked off to the side; one hand resting besides her in the grass. Ikuto was stretched out on his side facing Amu one elbow planted in the ground his other hand playing blades of grass.

"Ikuto, why'd you bring me out here?" She asked softly without looking away from the swarm. Ikuto glanced up at her.

"I thought you would like to see this." He said causally plucking a blade of grass from the ground. He twirled it around in his fingers before discarding it. He heard her breath release in a gentle sigh and she looked away from the fire flies and concentrated on the grass besides her.

"Ikuto-" But before Amu could say anything else Ikuto rolled over pushing himself up from the ground. Amu looked up at him as he grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he walked back towards the pile of rocks where he had gotten the jars. He kneeled down and Amu heard a click and to her surprise music. As her eyes focused a little in the darkness she realized a portable cd player was by the rocks. She failed to notice it earlier thinking that it was a rock.

"Will you dance with me Amu?" Ikuto asked with a grin as he turned to face her. Her face dropped in surprise and then bloomed in embarrassment. He walked towards her and stopped a foot away and held out his hand. Amu stared at it her heart hammering like crazy in her chest. She looked up at Ikuto her golden eyes pleading for him to be real. He smiled and his eyes opened reassuringly.

She lifted her hand and placed it in his palm lightly. The touch of his warm skin sent Goosebumps up her arm as his fingers curled around her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Amu looked up as Ikuto's face smoothed out into a smile that seemed made for his handsome face.

"Ikuto, don't you dare go an inch lower!" She growled feeling his hand moving slowly down her back. He chuckled lifting it back up to fit snuggling in the arc of her back.

"Can't blame me for trying." For some strange reason Amu couldn't help but smile back at him as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Yes I can." She mumbled. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as best she could with the height difference. He hugged her close to him his hands holding her against him. She felt like they fit together perfectly. His body and hers molded together as soft music drifted from the player.

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming," _Amu looked up at Ikuto as he whispered the words softly. She realized that he was singing the words to the song. Her face warmed as he lowered his head down closer to her ear. She sighed softly lying her head down and listened to his voice letting his breath tickle past her hair and lips brush lightly against her ear.

"_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure" _Amu felt her heart bursting with warm loving feelings as his voice purred in her ear. She'd never been sang to before, or even danced so close with someone. She felt like she would die from happiness and love at this very moment.

_"I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, Amu_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, Amu_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing" _Amu's eyes filled with tears as he added her name into the song. His voice was so soft, so light she didn't dare release him and wipe the tears that rolled down her face. She just nuzzled her head closer to his him and he leaned against her head. His cheek pressing against hers and his hair tickling her face a little.

_"I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For the rest of time" _Amu sobbed against him hugging him to her so tightly he thought she would snap him in two. They stopped turning and just rocked back and forth as Amu cried into his chest. Ikuto smiled into her hair as he rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Amu?" He pulled back a little and she looked up at him her eyes shinning with so much happiness they were overflowing into her tears. He reached up and brushed them away with his thumb. He traced her jaw and cupped her chin gentle. She hiccupped on her tears and smiled a true smile.

"Ikuto." She whispered reach up to touch his cheek. He could hold back no longer. He leaned down to her and pressed their lips together. It was innocent at first as Amu pressed back. Ikuto understood that this was probably her first kiss so he didn't press her into anything drastic just yet. He pulled back just a little and Amu moved forward unwilling to let the moment end so soon. He looked into her golden eyes as she blushed and closed her eyes with a fluttering motion. He tenderly moved his lips against hers, caressing the sweetness of her mouth against his. Amu felt dizzy and pulled away breathing deeply. Ikuto smiled at her his eyes lazily half open as he watched her with such a gaze. It made her want to melt.

"Ikuto I lo-" She started but he put his finger to her lips and shushed her gentle.

"Wait Amu." She looked up at him her eyes confused.

"Wait till you know for absolute sure, I don't want you to say anything you don't feel for absolute sure just because I made this night perfect." He whispered with a smirk. Amu smiled and nodded slightly.

"Thank you Ikuto."

A/N: AWWWWWW I started crying when I was writing it lol I know sap case here but it was soo cute in my mind imagining the whole scene and listening to that song it was just perfect grabs tissues. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it there's more to it but maybe I should end here you decide if you want more but warning the more I had planned is not much sappy lovey like this until like the very last chapter so yeah…Please Review thanks for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own anything

A/N: I don't own anything!! Thanks for all the reviews I Wuv you all :D Please enjoy my story!!

Chapter 5

Ikuto slipped Amu out of his arms and she landed on her feet inside her room. He couldn't help but feel a little regretful for the absence of her warmth against his arms. She looked back taking his hand as he tried to step back out of the room to leave. He looked back a little surprised but pleasantly at that.

"No stay, please." She whispered giving him a big eyed look that he just couldn't refuse. He smiled softly letting her pull him inside. She closed the balcony door and walked over to her bed. Ikuto stood there watching with dark mischievous blue eyes as Amu removed her shoes and took off her jacket. He smirked leaning down into her face suddenly. She squeaked surprised by the closeness, but silently wishing he'd close the gap between them again. She was still practically drunk off the happiness he'd shown her just an hour ago in that beautiful spot. His voice still vibrated in her ears.

"Don't forget I'm still in the room Amu." Her face flushed and she smacked his shoulder as she realized the meaning of his words.

"Pervert." She muttered moving away from him with a half-angry, half-amused expression. He sat down on the bed looking around curiously as Amu left to change into her pajamas. He'd been in her room a few times before and even so it always surprised him a little. Everything about it seemed to reflect one side of Amu and all the outside characters she acted out each day, but in it all it was all Amu.

When Amu returned she ignored Ikuto's grins as he observed her pink pjs with little purple ducks on it. She blushed non-the less when he chuckled. She walked over the bed and shooed him off the edge with a small wave of her hands.

"Are you going to bed?" He asked when she threw back the blankets and started to fluff her pillows. She lifted the humpty lock from around her neck placing it on the table besides the bed. His eyes lingered on it curiously but turned away much more pleased to watch Amu.

"Yeah, I'm tired." She said turning off her overhead light, but she left her lamp on as she crawled under the blankets. She grinned into he warm fabric but it was as cold as Pluto compared to the warmth she'd felt that night against Ikuto.

"Why do you want me to stay if you're going to bed?" He asked with a half smile. Amu grabbed his hand letting her fingers lace through his.

"Because I don't want you to leave." She answered softly staring up at him her golden eyes shinning. Ikuto smiled and laid down next Amu letting her move up against him. Her head rested against his arm and their hands rested against his stomach. Ikuto stroked Amu's hair with his other hand smiling down at her as she closed her eyes.

"Ikuto?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes, Amu?" He asked quietly.

"Please…don't," She paused nuzzling closer to him. "Don't lie to me." Ikuto kissed the top of her head letting his lips linger against her silky hair. She sighed burying her face against him in content.

"I won't Amu."

Ikuto woke to a strange sound moving around the room. He was groggy and could barely focus in on the shadowy figure moving around Amu's room. His eyes shot wide though in alarm as he realized there _was _something or someone in the room with them. His arm curled protectively around the girl at his side and he felt Amu's body still pressed against him. His dark eyes watched the figure move towards the table next to the bed. _The Humpty Lock!_ He thought as the figure snatched something from the table. Ikuto slid out of Amu's arms quickly and dashed after the intruder as they jumped off the balcony. He didn't even have time to wake Amu and tell her. He just had enough time to run after the thief.

Amu awoke to see Ikuto running out of the balcony. She wrinkled her face in confusion and turned on her lamp. She rubbed her eyes staring at the window.

"Ikuto?" She mumbled for some reason she looked down and her eyes grew large. The humpty lock was gone! Ikuto stole the humpty lock from her! She'd seen him looking at it earlier but he'd looked at her with such fondness afterward she hadn't thought much about it. Her heart clenched as she jumped out of the bed. _He lied to me._

Ikuto ran down the street after the thief his eyes narrow in anger. The thief turned down a corner and Ikuto followed slowly gaining.

"Stop!" He shouted. The thief amazingly stopped and he heard a silvery laugh that raised the hairs on his neck as he recognized the voice.

"Ikuto, I've done it!" He looked horrified at Utau as she smiled at him the humpty lock dangling from her fingers.

"I've stolen the Humpty Lock for you!" Her smile was wicked, but it turned to a pouty frown as she witnessed his expression.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"Give it to me." He snapped holding his hand out. Utau snatched the lock up into her palm with his remark. Her eyes narrowed watching him with a sudden flare of suspicion.

"Your going to give it back that girl aren't you?" She said in complete shock. Ikuto's face tightened in frustration. Hers grew into jealousy that consumed her quickly.

"What is so special about her!" She whispered shaking her head in confusion as she witnessed Ikuto's expression soften as he thought Amu, but the anger and fear returned quickly.

"Give it to me now!" He practically shouted at her. He knew this could turn ugly very quickly. If Amu awoke and found him gone along with the Humpty Lock she would defiantly jump to conclusions. After all the things he'd gone through to finally get her, he could lose her all just because of Utau. The thought both infuriated him and frightened him. He couldn't lose Amu, she was everything to him.

"No." She said stepped back cautiously seeing the look on his face. Ikuto made a threatening growl in his throat as he stepped towards her. Utau glared then turned and ran again. Ikuto shouted in fury racing after her as she headed in the direction of the park.

Amu raced down the street not more then five minutes after she'd witnessed Ikuto climbing out of her bedroom. Her heart hammered in fear and betrayal._ Please let this be a dream, please don't betray me Ikuto…please._ Amu pushed back the hot tears as she willed her legs to travel faster down the street. She had no idea if she was going the right way but she was heading towards the park area as if she could feel Ikuto in that area.

Amu raced out a shadowed area and then leapt back when she saw Ikuto and Utau. The blond hared girl glanced towards Amu and she was sure she'd been spotted but Utau just smiled and looked back at Ikuto as if oblivious to her presence.

"See I told you it would all work out." Utau said dangling the Humpty Lock in front of her. Ikuto's back was to Amu so she couldn't see his face.

"What?" Ikuto's voice was quiet and cold.

"I told you that if you gained her trust back I'd be able to steal the lock right from under her nose. Like taking candy from a baby." Amu's heart shattered and tears welled in her eyes as she listened. Utau laughed and tossed the lock at Ikuto. He caught it in his hand easily.

"I'm surprised how stupid that girl was believing that you had feelings for her." Then she seemed to disappear into the shadows once more. Amu stepped out from her hiding spot and Ikuto turned around hearing her footsteps. His eyes grew wide with surprise his hand clenching tightly over the Humpty Lock.

"Amu…" He whispered shaking his head. But she wiped at her tears with the back of her sleeve and glared venomously at the man she loved.

"I told you not to lie to me!" She screamed balling her hands into fist.

"Amu wait you don't understand." Ikuto tried but she shouted over him.

"I hate you Ikuto! That's what I feel for sure!" She ran at him and slammed into his chest knocking him to the ground. The Humpty Lock flew out of his hand landing in the nearby grass. Amu scrambled off Ikuto's chest and snatched up the humpty lock. She didn't look back as Ikuto shouted her name.

A/N: I warned you things were gonna get worse but I hope its good! Please review and thanks bunches for reading I hope you enjoyed it! :D Even if it was a little sad, ok lots sad but yeah Please Review next chapter up in a couple of days maybe little more or less Idk


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok here's the next chapter please enjoy

A/N: Ok here's the next chapter please enjoy!!

Chapter 6

"Amu?" The pinked hared girl looked up from her studies as her mother walked into the room.

"What?" She asked blinking at the concerned look on her mother's face.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I can help." She said watching her daughter carefully. She'd noticed that Amu had been quiet, withdrawn and she'd barely eaten in the last two days.

"Nothings wrong, mom." She said pulling that fake smile from somewhere. Her mother sighed. Amu would not say a word of what was bothering her. Leaving in defeat she walked down the hall. That was when she heard someone knocking at the front door.

Amu's fake smile crumbled away from her face and she lowered her eyes sadly. Her heart cringed when she thought of Ikuto. After that night, after the betrayal she just hadn't been able to get on with her life. She tried but it was like she was operation on auto pilot, and despite her best efforts everyone was catching on to it. She had to try harder to hid her feelings.

Wiping away her tears Amu tried to focus on her studies, but her mother returned with a puzzled look.

"Amu there's a young man asking to see you." Amu's face paled as her heart quickened.

"W-What's he look like?" She asked trying to keep her voice level.

"He's tall and has dark hair and eyes. He's wearing a black high school uniform too." Amu's mother noticed her daughter's reaction to the boy and her mind spun with related things.

"I don't want to see anyone. I'm trying to study." Amu whispered turning calmly from her mother. Her pencil moved over the paper as she completely ignored her mother.

"I'm sorry she's studying right now." Her mother returned to the front door an apologetic smile on her face. The boy's face fell and she saw the great struggle in his eyes.

"Please it's rather important that I see Amu." Ikuto said keeping his voice level. Amu's mother shook her head.

"I'm sorry she doesn't want to see anyone right now. Maybe you should try again tomorrow." Ikuto backed away slowly and walked down the street. Amu's mother watched him go a frown on her face.

Ikuto stared up at Amu's balcony window. The curtains were closed and the door firmly locked. To add to his bad luck she'd put a bar in the door so it couldn't be opened form the outside without breaking the window. He had to see Amu, he had to explain. He would have to try and catch her during school hours and after before she got back to her house.

Amu rolled over turning her alarm off and brushing away the dream induced tears. She could still hear Ikuto's voice and feel him even though she'd woken from the dream. It made her entire body ache just to remember it, but there was nothing she could do about it. She loved him, he had tricked her and now she was doomed to love him forever.

On her way to school Amu had a suddenly chilling feeling that someone was following her. Looking cautiously over her shoulder she saw no one. Quickening her step a little she tried to ignore the feeling. Then suddenly a flash of black soared over her head and she didn't have time to stop before she collided into a soft, firm chest.

Her heart immediately climbed to her throat and tried to pound free. Ikuto's hands curled around Amu's back and for a second she was frozen stiff. The sensations of being close to Ikuto once more was more then she could bare, the world swayed and she screamed.

"Get away from me!" She shoved with all her might sending her reeling backwards. She landed on her butt and glared up at Ikuto's stunned, pained face.

"Amu please just listen to me." He pleaded coming closer to help her up.

"I said get away!" She shouted scrambling to her feet. Ikuto frowned at her his eyes glowing with hurt.

"Amu just-"

"I said no Ikuto!" She glared viscously at him.

"I hate you I said that already. You used me and tried to steal the Humpty Lock! I never want to see you again!" She turned on her heels and ran from Ikuto. But he wasn't about to let her go so quickly. So he raced after her.

"Ikuto let me go!" She cried tugging on her hand as he grabbed it tightly. Whipping her around to face him he brought his lips down on her in a rough needing kiss. She shoved him away and reared back her hand. The slap echoed through out the empty area. Ikuto's eyes were stunned and matched Amu's. Tears welled in her eyes as she witnessed his skin turn rosy where she'd hit him. He turned to see the horror in her eyes.

"Just leave me alone." She whispered and sped away. Ikuto watched her run his heart breaking with every step.

A/N: Ok so there you go it sucks I know but I'll make it all better soon promise lol…ok this is probably gonna be the only update for a few days maybe longer cause my mind is fried dead so yeah sorry so please be patient and I'll work hard on the next chapter Please review and thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; Ok heres next chapter :D

**A/N; Ok heres next chapter :D**

**Chapter 7**

_**Amu pov**_

I ran from Ikuto with tears streaming down my face. My mind reeled with the horrible thing I had just done. I had ever right to hate Ikuot, to want nothing to do with him, but I loved him. God I loved his so much. It probably hurt me more then Ikuto when I slapped him. My hand still burned from the contact. I was a horrible person, but…

I wish I'd never met Ikuto. I wish I'd never gone to the place with the fire flies. I wish none of this had ever happened. I wanted nothing more then to die. I wanted all of these horrible feelings to go away.

"Amu!" I stopped running when I saw him. His eyes were large with worry and his face distraught. I stared at him and he didn't expect what happened next, neither did I. I saw him as the only source of comfort at this terrible time and so I launched myself at him. Colliding into his chest I clung for dear life. I sobbed and blubbered into his chest trying to apologize, thank him, and tell him my story but it was all gibberish as far as either us were concerned. He was stiff for a moment but then his arms wrapped warmly around my back and his voice was soft and sweet. Comforting.

"Its alright Amu. I'm here now." He whispered gently stroking my hair. Guilt built up in my gut as I clung to him. Guilt for letting someone other then Ikuto hold me in his arms. Guilt because I was only using him, for I felt nothing for him. Guilt because I loved Ikuto and Tadase loved me.

_**Normal**_

Tadase was holding Amu so tightly to him his glare directed to the sidewalk as he listened to her sob against him. This had something to do with Ikuto, he could tell. His heart quickened thinking of how much Amu felt for the thieving, perverted cat. He'd caused this horrible pain. Amu didn't deserve to hurt this much. She deserved so much better.

Tadase suddenly realized that she had stopped crying and all was silent around them.

"Amu?" He asked softly letting his grip loosen. She fell back into his arms completely limp. Panic struck him for a moment before he saw that she was still breathing and her eyes were moving rapidly under her eye lids. He smiled faintly as he scooped her up into his arms. She had merely fallen asleep.

Tadase carried Amu all the way home and when he was greeted by Amu's mother she quickly allowed him inside sending frightened looks at her sleeping daughter. Tadase asked to stay with Amu and her mother surprisingly hesitated, but agreed when she saw how worried Tadase was for her. Tadase thanked her setting Amu down comfortable on her bed.

Outside her daughters room Amu's mother watched Tadase tuck the blankets around Amu. He was talking to her and he seemed to be really sweet on her. Amu's mother wondered if this boy was the reason for Amu's depressed view on life lately? But somehow she didn't think she was right as she left the hall.

Amu stirred in her sleep and moaned before sitting up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around the pitch dark room. She couldn't see anything.

"H-Hello?" She croaked a little frightened by her situation. There was a shuffling off feet off to the side of her bed. Amu yelped gathering the blankets up around her chin. Her eyes widened as she tried to see the mysterious figure in her room.

"Amu?" A hand landed on her shoulder and she screamed slapping it away. She continued to cry out frantically and fell off the other side of the bed. She heard the footsteps coming around the side of the bed so she scrambled on all fours to her balcony window. She threw back the curtains and tried to open the door but it was still locked. _Ikuto…_She stopped struggling with the lock and fell to her knees staring at the bar she'd placed in the door way which had blocked any possible entrance for him. _Ikuto…_She shivered holding her arms and lowered her forehead to the cool glass. Moonlight surrounded her in a cool pool of dim light. Just enough light to see the item that had blocked Ikuto from her. The bar she'd placed between them.

"Amu." She turned as someone turned on her the lamp next to her bed. Tadase was standing there looking worried. She turned away from him her eyes bulging with tears. _Ikuto…_

Amu was vaguely aware of Tadase kneeling behind her. His hand rested hesitatingly on her shoulder as she shivered. His fingers squeezed and her shivering stopped for a moment before starting up again.

"Amu, tell me what happened." He demanded softly. Amu shook her head looking at the bar in the door. She reached for it and rolled it out of place.

Her breath left her as she opened the balcony door and stepped out into the crisp night air. She felt tears run down her face as she leaned against the railing and looked out on the city around her. She could remember the times she and Ikuto had stood here. It was an unwanted memory but it was unavoidable. Closing her eyes and take one final deep breath she let Tadase take her shoulders and lead her back inside. _I love you Ikuto. _She whispered in her mind as Tadase developed her in his arms as she began to cry again.

Ikuto stormed into his room to find Utau sitting on his bed flipping through a few magazines. He glared at her and she paled instantly. He slammed his door shut and tried to ignore her as she followed him around the room with concerned eyes.

"A-are you still mad at me?" She mumbled turning the page in her magazine trying to look like she didn't care. But inside it was killing her that Ikuto was so frustrated and mad. His chuckle made her freeze in fear. He was _very_ mad still, She thought silently.

"You do you know you ruined my life." Utau's eyes grew wide as her brother turned around to face her. His face was pulled back as if laughing but his eyes were in terrible pain and sorrow. She'd never seen him like this before.

"I…I…" She couldn't form a sentence.

"I'm sorry Ikuto." She whispered finally. She put her magazine down and got off the bed slowly, cautiously. She walked towards him but he pushed her back when she tried to hug him. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized how much she'd hurt her brother.

"Your apologizes are no good, Utau. You _ruined_ my life." He whispered shaking his head.

"I'll never get her back. She hates me." He turned his back on her whispering as if she wasn't even there.

"I-Ikuto…" Utau whispered touching his shoulder. He whirled around quickly and pushed her away, Utau fell to the ground with a loud thunk. She stared up at her brother in complete horrified, shock.

"Get out!" He shouted at her. His face was in complete agony as he did so but his rage was greater.

"Get out!" Utau scrambled up to her feet and dashed from his room. He followed slamming the door just as she got out, almost catching her foot.

Utau stood in the hallway staring at the ground her vision blurred with tears. What had she done? She only loved Ikuto, she only had wanted to have him to herself. But she'd never thought of what he wanted, and it was not her. Turning Utau left the building and walked down the dark streets.

**A/N; Ok here's the next chapter thank you all so much for being so patient with me my brain a melt down with all the updates and different stories I had been doing so thank you all So much again!! Please review and thanks for reading….next up date a few days at least…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok heres the chapter!! :D**

**Chapter 8**

Walking down the crowded streets Utau felt absolutely miserable. She wiped at her face forcing the cool tears off, but they always returned. She'd never seen Ikuto so mad. The look on his face made a shiver run down her back and through out her whole body. Utau held her arms against her body trying to calm herself. She figure Ikuto would still be mad, so there was no chance of her returning home. It was all because of that Amu girl. What was so special about her? Utau shook her head knowing that her own ranting would never make her feel any better. The only thing that would make her happy, was if Ikuto was happy. And the only way to make Ikuto happy….

Sighing Utau looked up at the stars and knew what needed to be done. She turned down a dark alley a short cut to her destination.

Amu looked across the room and saw Tadase dosing in her computer chair. It was dark when she'd finally woke and there he was, right by her side.

She sighed feeling the guilt rise up in her stomach again. He shouldn't be here. She was alright for now. He didn't need to be here. She rolled her eyes across the bed and looked at the clock. Its was nearly nine and his parents must be worried. She frowned and thought about her parents. Why hadn't they come and kicked the boy out of her room? She shook her head against her pillow and turned her eyes back to the dozing prince.

"Tadase?" The boy jerked awake just by her soft whisper. He looked at her, his eyes large looking for any tears or signs of problems.

"You don't need to stay any longer. I'm alright." She whispered sitting up slowly. She even managed a smile. Tadase frowned at her not really trusting the sudden show of cheerfulness.

"Are you sure Amu? I can stay I have no problem with it." Amu shook her head and smiled a little warmer. She was happy for the kindness he was showing her, trying to smile was the only way she could think of to repay him.

"Its alright Tadase. I kinda want to be alone right now." He sighed getting to his feet in defeat. He walked over to the bed and put his hand on Amu's shoulder and squeezed.

"Alright but you have anymore problems or anything don't hesitate to come to me." He said firmly then he softened again. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her back. His face flushed, as did hers when he finally pulled away.

"Thank you Tadase." Amu said softly as he walked out of her room.

Alone. Alone with all the memories and emotions she'd tried to block from her mind. Amu's heart withered in her chest as she listened to the silence around her. Her whole body ached for his touch and her eyes wept for the absences of his presence. But her mind screamed at her. She had to forget and restart her life. _But that's not possible,_ Her heart argued. She would never be able to forget, hide and distract herself yes, but forget? No. As for restarting? How could she ever restart when her memories followed her everywhere she went. Her life had been doomed to fail the moment she laid eyes on him. Ikuto had taught her the meaning of life, and snatched it away just as quickly. But some small part of her still clung to the hope that it was all wrong. Something told her that Ikuto was not lying to her. The look in his face, she flinched at the memory of his morning. His eyes. Oh, how she wanted to lie down and die. Amu wiped at her tears.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled scrubbing harder as her heard pounded weakly in her chest feeling the sadness stabbing at it.

Amu rolled over on her bed burying her face in the pillows in an attempt to block out the memories. That was when she heard something outside. Looking over in horror she saw her curtains were open and the balcony door was ajar. She silently cursed herself for leaving it open. But before she could get up someone appeared at the door.

"Hello Amu." Her eyes flew wide when the voice entered her room.

Ikuto paced in his room after Utau left letting his anger slowly simmer out till he was replaced with grief once more. _Amu…_The name jerked at his heart and he felt his face fall. He had to think of a plan to get her back. This time it would be even harder. His face could still the slight sting of her hand even though it had been hours. He raised his hand to the cheek unknowingly and felt that it was warm.

"Damn it." He muttered lowering his arm. His mind reeled as he started pace his room once more. Talking to her was defiantly not the smartest, or safest, thing to do at the moment. He considered going to the kiddy king and her group of friends for a good two seconds before tossing the idea way. It was their fault that this all started in the first place.

Maybe he could drag Utau down to Amu and force his sister to tell Amu exactly what had happened. The idea appealed to him but the risk of her saying something wrong wasn't worth it at the moment. _Utau, plan B_, he noted silently.

Ikuto sat down on his bed and rested his arms on his legs. His eyes moved around his room absently as his mind roamed for ideas. Then something sparkling caught his eye as the moonlight struck the object. A smile crept across his face as he thought about it. It was defiantly the best option right now.

Climbing to his feet Ikuto crossed his room in one fluid motion and picked up the object in his hand. This definitely was the best thing he could give her. This would show her. This was perfect. Turning quickly Ikuto hoped out of his window and hurried down the streets towards Amu's house.

A/N: Ok you should know that I'm happy I waited so long to post this because I had a super sucky chapter that I was gonna post but I held on to it and came up with this like three days later so yeah!! Hope you enjoyed it can anyone guess what the object is that Ikuot's gonna give Amu?? Well please review and thanks bunches for reading!!

Ps. I'll be changing my pen name soon just to let everyone know I'll post it so everyone knows but it is changing! Its Sakura's Heart Healer now! I know strange but I have hidden reasons for each word ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Ok heres next chapter please enjoy!!

Chapter 9

Amu stared wide eyed at Utau as she slipped through the balcony door and shut it. Amu was still staring when Utau turned back around after locking, and closing the curtains, for no apparent reason.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" Amu stuttered after a moment of hostile staring on Utau's part.

"I'm here…" She started with a harsh snap, then her face softened and she lowered her eyes to the carpet.

"I'm here to apologize." Amu's face crumpled in confusion.

"Apologize for what?" Amu asked feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Where exactly was she going with this?

"For what I said."

"What did you say?"

"The night you were with Ikuto." Amu winced and Utau saw this, but ignored lowering her eyes again.

"Where are you going with all this?" Amu felt cold suddenly very cold. She remembered _that_ conversation with painful accuracy.

_**Flash Back**_

___"See I told you it would all work out." Utau said dangling the Humpty Lock in front of her. Ikuto's back was to Amu and she couldn't see his face._

_"What?" Ikuto's voice was quiet and cold._

_"I told you that if you gained her trust back I'd be able to steal the lock right from under her nose. Like taking candy from a baby." Amu's heart shattered and tears welled in her eyes as she listened. Utau laughed and tossed the lock at Ikuto. He caught it in his hand easily._

_"I'm surprised how stupid that girl was believing that you had feelings for her."_

_"I'm surprised how stupid that girl was, believing that you had feelings for her."_

_"I'm surprised how stupid that girl was,_

_"Believe that you had feelings for her."_

_**End flashback**_

__"Shut up!" Amu screamed covering her ears from the heart shattering memory. Utau looked bewildered as Amu screamed then realized what was causing the girl so much pain. Though at the time Utau hadn't been effected by Amu's tears, but now knowing how much she had truly hurt the girl, and Ikuto, she felt her shame grow stronger.

"I'm sorry that I said that Amu." Utau whispered meeting Amu's angry tears.

"It was a lie."

_**Ikuto's POV**_

__Walking through the town tonight feels, colder. I moved my eyes away from the sidewalk and up to the stars. They were bright and reminded me of Amu's eyes. Well before she started hating me. Sighing again, I lowered my eyes from yet another reminder of her. They were everywhere no a days, no. They'd always been there. I just didn't realize it because I had Amu at the time.

Subconsciously I reached into my pocket and wrapped my fingers around the one thing that had any real hope of winning Amu back. This just had to work, if this didn't I don't know what would. Words didn't seem enough, she didn't trust me. I guess she had every right too, but it still hurt.

At first I'd been a hurry to get to her place, but now I was anxious and going slow. What _exactly_ would I say to her? It needed to be just right and very convincing. The last encounter I had, had with her was a crystal clear image of how far gone she was. Just thinking about it made me cringe inside.

But I couldn't put this off any longer. I need to see her and I needed to see her now. Taking a deep breath I took off at a run down the streets and through the short cuts I walked with her all the time. I'd be there soon enough and would either leave with Amu's love or not leave at all.

_**Normal POV**_

__"Y-You were just jealous?" Amu stuttered after Utau finished talking. Amu felt the whole room spin and she titled.

"Sit down!" Utau snapped annoyed as she caught the girl and lowered to the edge of the bed. Utau grimaced despite her shame. She remembered the way Ikuto looked holding Amu so close to him on this very bed. The look she'd hope he'd wear for her, but now she knew that was a hopeless dream.

"Yes I was jealous and now I'm sorry, because I saw how much it is hurting Ikuto not to be with you." Utau said reluctantly.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried jumping to her feet nearly knocking Utau down in the process.

"I'm so sorry! I have to find him. I have to apologize!" Amu ran across the room frantic for the door but Utau blocked it.

"Just calm down first!" She insisted pushing the girl back to the bed. Amu sat making a thunk in the mattress. Her eyes were staring straight ahead at the closed balcony.

"What have I done?" She whispered shaking her head as tears ran down her face.

"What have _I_ _done_?" She buried her face in her hands feeling the coolness slid through her fingers.

"He tried to tell me."

"He tried to tell me, and I…" She let out a strangled cry remembering the horrible thing she'd done.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" She hugged her body tight doubling over as she remembered the pain in his eyes.

"Just calm down!" Utau warned and patted the girl's back awkwardly. This wasn't something she was used to.

"Ikuto will forgive you. Just stop babbling." Utau sighed her annoyance growing again.

"R-Really?" Amu whispered looking up at Utau with tear still in her eyes.

"He loves you Amu. More then anything or anyone." Utau managed a smile for the girl and sighed getting to her feet.

"Well now that you've calmed down, I'm leaving." Amu didn't have time to argue before Utau unlocked the balcony and jumped off the side. She raced out but Utau was already half way down the street. Soon Amu couldn't see her anymore and she was left alone on the balcony.

"Oh, Ikuto." She whispered wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry please come back to me."

A/N: Ok next chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok here you please enjoy!!

Chapter 10

Ikuto's mind raced faster then his legs which seemed impossible at the moment. The sudden urge to see Amu's face was driving him to cheetah speeds. But he was also worried that he wouldn't be able to get into the house and see her. She'd kept the door locked and curtains closed, what would the chances of them being open tonight? Slim at best. If she wouldn't open the door he'd just have to talk through the glass, and hopefully convince her to let him in. Let him in her room, and her heart once more.

When Ikuto finally reached Amu's house and stood frozen to the sidewalk just under her balcony. Her window was open! He couldn't believe it. It had to be a dream, illusion, something. He didn't know if he should be overjoyed or worried. But the joy of the simple thing overwhelmed him and he quickened his movements. The light was off though. That was dangerous leaving your window open in the middle of the night Amu, Ikuto scolded protectively.

Ikuto landed without a sound on the balcony and sighed at the familiar sight. Her bed, the nightstand the blankets, all as he remembered them. But before he straightened something caught his eye. A huddled mass in the corner of the balcony. His eyes grew large as he saw that the mass was actually his pinked haired love. Amu.

He stared in amazement a few more seconds then kneeled down in front of her. Her eyes were moving rapidly in her sleep and her face was pinched in an unpleasant expression. Ikuto lifted his hand up and touched her cheek ever so lightly and gasped. She was _freezing_. Just how long had she been out here? Looking closer he saw that she was shivering as well.

Ikuto shook his head and scooped Amu's sleeping form into his arms gently. Carefully he maneuvered with her in his arms, back into the room. It was dark but he managed to walk straight and lower her shivering form into the bed.

"Amu why were you out there?" He whispered stroking her slightly warmer cheek. He had missed the feel of her skin.

"I brought you something." He reached down into his pockets and pulled out the Dumpty Lock. The light from the moon caught on it making it glimmer before Ikuto lowered it on Amu's nightstand.

"To prove to you." He whispered moving away from the bed reluctantly. He closed the balcony door and locked it. He couldn't bring himself to close the curtains and block out the only light in the room. The only source that would keep Amu's face illuminated for him. This could be the last time he'd be able to see her, he didn't want it to end.

Amu felt herself walking up but kept her eyes closed. She could still felt the tidal waves of guilt smashing against her heart and couldn't bear to open her eyes and know that Ikuto still hadn't come. She'd waited out on the balcony long after Utau left. It felt like years she'd sat there in the chill air waiting for his handsome face to come bouncing over the railing like nothing had gone so wrong between them. She waited till she couldn't keep her eyes open and barely feel her fingers. She waited and waited, but he never came.

She lowered her face burying it against the warm, softness and sighed quietly. Then suddenly her mind snapped into reality and her eyes popped open. She wasn't on the balcony anymore. She was in her bed.

"What?" She sat up clutching the warm blankets around her. Looking around the darkened room she saw that the balcony door was locked but the curtain was still pulled back leaving a stream of moonlight, lighting a path from the door to her bed.

Something glimmered on her nightstand and Amu's eyes widened when she saw that object. The Dumpty key glimmered back at her and she blinked out of her stunned little world. Her hands reached out and grasped the object.

"Ikuto?" She whispered sadly moving her fingers over the key. Had he come? Had he carried her inside? What did he mean to say by giving her this?

"Amu?" Her heart leapt to her skull as she jumped. Turning towards the balcony she saw the shadows moving till Ikuto stood in the moonlight. He looked so sad, so serious. Just the sight of him set her heart racing.

"Amu I want you to listen to me thi-" Ikuto didn't get to finish his sentence. Amu jumped up from her bed closing the space between them and colliding into his chest. She gripped his shirt and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Ikuto! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Please, please forgive me!" She wailed soaking the front of his shirt before he had time to register her words.

"Amu calm down. Shh, yes there you go." He said softly running his hand down her hair. Slowly her sobs became whimpers till she was quiet against his chest.

"And I came here to make you listen to me." He chuckled lightly as he wound his arms around her so tightly he heard her back pop.

"Utau came and told me the truth." Amu mumbled into his chest. The constant ache of her body was gone now that Ikuto was back. The way he felt against her was perfect. It was like they were made for each other.

"What?" He was surprised thinking he'd misheard Amu.

"Utau came and told me the truth." She repeated moving her face out of his chest so he could hear her.

"She's full of surprises." He mumbled looking down at Amu.

"I'm sorry Ikuto." She whispered and he could see the guilt welling in her eyes again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Amu. I love you. I'll always love you." He smiled as a spray of pink highlighted her cheeks.

"I love you Ikuto." She whispered as he leaned down to her. The kiss was as amazing as they first time they kissed. Neither wanted it to end but eventually Ikuto pulled back knowing Amu wouldn't end it till she suffocated.

"Believe me Amu, I'll never do anything to hurt you." He ran his thumb over her face wiping away the few happy tears she'd shed.

"Believe me Ikuto," She smiled at him. "I'll always listen next time." She kissed him again standing on her toes to reach up to him.

A/N: Ok AWWW lol….ok there might be just like one more chapter to wrap it up but no promise. Please review and thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok one more chapter just for you guys lol

A/N: Ok one more chapter just for you guys lol!! Please enjoy.

Chapter 11

Ikuto opened his eyes in the morning to the sound of someone giggling. He turned his head and received a short peck on the lips from Amu. Her eyes shown like a little kid, twinkling like the stars he'd seen last night.

"Morning to you too." He smiled leaning down to lengthen her short kiss.

"I love you." She said when he broke it.

"I love you too." He answered seeing her smile warm.

"Here." She pressed something into his hand. He looked down curiously and saw that it was his Dumpty Key.

"Why'd you give it back?" He asked frowning at her. She frowned as well.

"Why'd you try and give it to me. Its yours Ikuto." She was confused and it amused him. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her nose.

"I gave it to you to prove that I loved you and nothing else mattered to me but you." Her eyes looked sad again, guilty.

"Thank you Ikuto." She whispered wrapping one arm around his chest and scooting closer to him on the bed. He returned the embrace with both arms and pulled her up onto his chest. She was blushing but she didn't move. She instead wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck.

About an hour passed neither moving just holding and kissing. Then Amu's mother called her from downstairs. Amu moved away reluctantly and opened her door.

"What is it mom?" Amu shouted down the stairs.

"One of your friends is on the phone." She called back up.

"Okay."

"What she want?" Ikuto asked still laying on the bed with one arm behind his head. His eyes followed Amu across the room as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amu." Tadase. Her heart lurched.

"What do you need?"

"I called to see if your alright."

"Yeah I'm fine now. Thanks." There was a pause.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, Tadase. I'm fine I swear."

"Is that Tadase?" Ikuto asked from the bed.

"Shush." Amu waved at him.

"Huh?"

"Oh, not you Tadase. I was talking to …someone else." Amu nearly slipped.

"Who?"

"Let me talk to him." Ikuto whispered in her free ear.

"No!" Amu snapped but she leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Huh?"

"Not you Tadase."

"Oh."

"I'm fine you don't need to come."

"Yeah she's got me." Ikuto said snatching the phone away from Amu.

"Ikuto! Give it back!" Amu cried reaching for the phone. Ikuto and Amu got in a game of trying to get the phone back. Ikuto ran around her room with Amu right behind him while he babbled on to Tadase.

"Humph." Amu collided with Ikuto's back as he stopped.

"Yeah I don't suggested you do that again." Ikuto's voice was harsh and cold as he spoke to Tadase.

"Well I almost lost her." AMu stared up at Ikuto as his eyes hardened.

"Ikuto?" She whispered bringing his eyes down to.

"Yeah." He hung up and put the phone down.

"What was that about?" She asked as he drew her against him again.

"Just apologizing." He mumbled into her hair planting his lips against the pink silk.

"Love you." Amu mumble. Ikuto sighed and pulled back a smile radiating down against Amu.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"You'll never hear the end of it then." Amu promised.

"Believe me, I wouldn't want it any other."

A/N: Ok end end, I think if I continue I would just babble on so end end. Please review hope you liked it! And maybe I'll write a sequal...if you guys want i guess lol. If anyone has suggestions i'd like to hear. Yeah, a sequal sounds fun please send ideas THanks for reading!


End file.
